


House Party

by ShipWrecker (DannyCalavera)



Series: The Potters...and friends [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, Dildos, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Facials, Fingerfucking, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Fuckbuddies, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, House Party, Open Marriage, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Polygamy, Porn, Porn With Plot, Smut, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyCalavera/pseuds/ShipWrecker
Summary: Harry and Ginny throw a party at their house.Two guests join the Potters in bed at the end of the night.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Ginny Weasley, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: The Potters...and friends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734478
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I categorically refuse to write Ron Weasley into my fictions, he is a complete tool.

Hermione was sat in her living room, surrounded by parchment and books when she was startled into reality as her fireplace roared with green fire. She smiled as she saw the broad smile of Ginny Potter gazing in through the Floo call. 

“Hey babe!” the red haired witch cooed. 

“Hey! What’s up?” Hermione replied, quickly glancing down to mark the page she was reading before giving her friend her full attention. 

“Just wondering what time you will be coming over tomorrow?” Ginny asked. Hermione could see Harry in the background carrying crates of various brands of wizard and muggle beer to the kitchen. 

“What’s happening tomorrow?” Hermione’s mind was drawing a blank. 

Ginny cocked her head; she had a look on her face halfway between confusion and offense. 

“Erm. The party. Our house.” Ginny replied dumbstruck that her friend quite clearly had no idea. 

The memory of a discussion the week before hit Hermione “Oh! Shit…yeah, I forgot. That’s tomorrow?” 

Ginny laughed, shaking her head “Yes it’s tomorrow! What time are you coming? Everyone is coming, even Draco has agreed to grace us with his presence.” 

“I don’t know if I can, I’m swamped with work” Hermione sighed, gesturing to the pile of paperwork surrounding her. 

Ginny laughed harder. Hermione could hear Harry laughing from the other side of the room too “Yeah…that’s not an option” Ginny finally said, composing herself. 

“I’m sorry” Hermione pleaded. She felt bad declining the invitation for what appeared to be a pretty awesome party, if the size of the sound system Harry was levitating across the room was anything to go by. 

Ginny’s face turned serious “let me put it another way, It’s _your_ fucking birthday party! You will attend if I have to reach in and drag you through the Floo myself!” Ginny bellowed. 

Hermione’s jaw dropped. How could she have forgotten _that_ _?_ The realization hit her that not only had she forgotten the party her best friends had arranged; she had also forgotten her actual birthday! Ginny was bent over laughing hysterically at her friend’s scatter brain when it came to anything other than work. 

“Oh! God! Yes, of course I’ll be there. I’m such a fucking idiot sometimes” Hermione replied. 

“I know!” Ginny smiled “We’re gonna kick things off at about 8. Remember, you’re staying over too so we can celebrate properly” the redhead had a sly smirk on her lips. 

“It won’t get _too_ out of hand will it? I don’t want it getting around that I had an orgy for my 21st” 

“Aww” Ginny pouted “Ok, no orgies. I can’t promise it won’t get a bit naughty though. I mean, you’ve met us, right?” 

Hermione shook her head in surrender “Okay. You know, you should have been a pornstar instead of an international Quidditch star” she stated. 

“Hey! Who says I _don’t_ have any videos of me fucking?” Ginny smirked. 

“I _know_ you do! I have, in fact, met you!” Hermione giggled. 

“Alright, I’ll let you get back to work. 8pm remember. Love you babe!” 

“Love you” Hermione waved, returning her attention to her books. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was  8:30pm when the fireplace at 12  Grimmauld P lace roared to life.  Stepping out of the green flames, Hermione  took in the sight of the party that was in progress.  She shook off the soot off her clothes . Black stiletto heeled boots , shiny black leggings and a white ‘Rolling Stones’ vest top with a black  faux leather jacket. Her wild hair was now beautifully s tyled ,  and her red lipstick and light makeup made her look a  radiant vision. The room cheered at her as the woman of the hour made her way across the room. 

Ginny  and Harry appeared beside her. “ Happy Birthday gorgeous!” Ginny squeaked , enveloping her brunette in a tight hug and planting a kiss on her lips. “Thank you ” Hermione managed to whisper ;  Ginny’s surgically enhanced chest was crushing the air out of her lungs.  When Ginny pulled away, Harry stepped in “Happy Birthday ” he gave her a tight hug, planting a firm kiss on her cheek “ Y ou look stunning !” he mused, leaning back to take in her  outfit. “Thank you, you both look  fantastic too!” Hermione blushed, looking at her own  outfit and bobbing a tiny courtesy. Ginny was wearing  a gold, sparkly, low cut top with no bra and a black miniskirt . It did wonders for  her boobs and her exposed legs were drawing the eyes of all the boys, and a few girls .  Harry was wearing distressed jeans and a maroon shirt.

Draco Malfoy joined the trio , interrupting their conversation. 

“Granger” he deadpanned, looking down his nose at the witch.

“Malfoy, what are  _ you _ doing here?” she replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

“I was just asking myself the exact same question, who knew you had any friends?” he answered, coldly, not even looking at her.

“Well, I don’t suppose many people show up to celebrate the day  _ you _ hatched!” she replied.

The pair stared at each other in silence for a moment until Draco cracked “Hatched? That was brilliant!”. The pair erupted into laughter before hugging. After the war, Draco had apologised to everyone for his involvement, and his behaviour during their time at Hogwarts. He had made sure to give Harry and Hermione a sincere, almost grovelling, beg of forgiveness for how he had treated them. Ever since he had been their friend and was a joy to be around. The three had maintained a running joke ever since in which he would try to be a dick as much as possible before laughing.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything, I just arrived back in the UK  yesterday.” The white haired wizard said. “It’s fine !” Hermione waved away  his suspected disappointment “ If you would get me a drink that would be more than enough”

“Of course, what are you having?”  Draco asked, a million miles away from the boy that tormented the poor girl at school.

“ Vodka!” Hermione replied, Ginny cheered. 

The party was better than Hermione had expected. The alcohol was never-ending , the music was loud , and everyone had been dancing  through the night .  The playlist alternated between hard electronic music and heavy guitar based stuff. 

Dean and Luna had been  inseparable all night. They were an item now. They had told  everyone they had met on a night out a few weeks ago but it was only  Hermione and the Potters that knew they had gotten together after  the, as Ginny called it, gangbang.  Hermione blushed at the memory . T hey were such a cute couple ; it  didn’t feel real that on the same night , her and Ginny had been fucked silly by the wizard in question . Hermione felt a flush of arousal  at t he  memory of  Dean pounding her  throat and pussy, and  of Luna , sandwiched between Harry and Dean , getting both her holes filled by the  well-endowed wizards. 

Neville  was holding court in the kitchen, discussing the  magical strain of cannabis he had  created as the  UK’s  leading expert in Herbol ogy . He was passing around joints of the drug to the  small group of witches and wizards gathered around him .

Hermione was surprised that the party hadn’t descended  into naked debauchery by now . Aside from  Ginny letting several of the guests do body shots off her, the evening was quite chaste by comparison to  the last time she was here.

That soon changed, however. Towards the end of the night , when many of the guests had left, Hermione was summoned to the  living room.

Daphne Greengrass had called her over and  instructed the birthday girl to sit in the centre of the large sofa . “It’s time for your birthday present!” the  tipsy  former Slytherin purred.  Daphne stood in front of Hermione and , when the song changed, began to give the brunette a seductive lap dance.  Hermione had had a bit to drink too so instead of being embarrassed , began to get turned on as she  watched the lithe girl intently. Daphne was slowly grinding and stripping to a mashup of The Prodigy and Enya.  While she peeled her clothes off and ground her hips  into Hermione’s lap, the music was nearly drowned out at the cheers and whistles of the  gathered audience. Daphne peeled off her  Slytherin green  bra and straddled  Hermione. She grabbed  the birthday girl’s hands and planted them on her ass. Hermione began to  knead and caress the soft pale flesh  of Daphne’s rear.  Hermione was  feeling so turned on, she could feel  her underwear getting wetter as her hands  explored Daphne’s body . Both witches were breathing heavily  as Hermione squeezed and played  with Daphne’s round tits. A moan  escaped the half-naked witch as Hermione  rolled her hard nipples in her fingers.  The song finished far too soon for Hermione’s liking and Daphne leaned in and  kissed Hermione deeply. Hermione’s tongue  found Daphne’s and the two  savoured the taste of each other. Daphne whispered “Happy Birthday ” into Hermione’s ear before standing up and  pulling  the brunette to her feet .  The whole room erupted into  cheers as the topless blonde witch led a blushing Hermione up the stairs to the bedrooms .


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione  was giggling as Daphne led her up the stairs .  Pausing on the small landing halfway up, Daphne spun around  and  pulled Hermione  into a passionate kiss.  As  Daphne’s tongue danced on her own, Hermione  considered  that she had never had sex with a girl before. Her and Ginny had  a bit of a play with each other during the ‘gangbang’  a few weeks ago, but they never actually  touched each other below the waist.  The  normally  reserved, studious witch had  thought about it. In her early teens, when Hermione’s sexuality was developing,  she had  thought about  whether she was a lesbian or not.  After careful research , and  an intense night with Viktor Krum after the Yule Ball , the young witch  had concluded that she was  definitely straight .

Not that  it mattered  now. As Daphne kissed and nibbled down her neck,  Hermione  happily decided that the tall blonde girl could have her wicked way with her tonight. Hermione moaned softly as her hands explored Daphne’s  soft breasts , she planted kisses across the Slytherin’s shoulder and neck.

“Come on,  let’s find a bedroom. You, my dear, are wearing far too many clothes”  Daphne purred before  leading a flushed Hermione up to the first floor rooms. 

Hermione  couldn’t stop staring at  Daphne’s firm toned ass , shaped by a lacy green thong, as it swayed in front o f her  a few steps ahead.

Several of the rooms they investigated  were occupied. The pair could hear either giggling or the rhythmic thump of a headboard against a wall through the  wood of the closed doors.  The  door at the end of the hall, which Hermione knew was Harry and Ginny’s master bedroom,  was open. Daphne and  Hermione skipped  to the doorway and were stopped in their tracks at the sight that met them.

On the bed lay a naked Harry Potter. He was sat against the headboard smoking one of Neville’s joints.  Knelt between his legs, ginger hair splayed across his hips, was a naked  Ginny Potter. Her head was bobbing up and down rapidly as she was giving her husband a  very vigorous blowjob. The two witches just stood and watched for a few moments. Hermione was growing more aroused  at the sight.  In this moment  she just wanted a good hard fucking, she  didn’t care who from.

“Trust you two to leave the  door open while you get busy” Daphne giggled.

Ginny  looked over her shoulder at the two  girls peering in . The red haired nymph didn’t stop what she was doing, she merely  continued to lick and kiss Harry’s glistening erection as  she looked over at her guests.

Eyeing Daphne up and down , Ginny purred “Well you are certainly dressed for the occasion . Care to join us?” 

Daphne and Hermione stepped into the room, Daphne  skipped straight over and lay down on Harry’s far side next to Ginny. Hermione followed, making sure the door was closed and locked before approaching the edge of the bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne had taken  over sucking Harry’s dick as Ginny sat up and gave Hermione her full attention. The Blonde witch  wasn’t shy as she  bobbed her head  rapidly, her hand working in tandem with her mouth as she  matched the pace Ginny had set. Harry gasped as Daphne pulled  her head off his cock and spat a huge wad of spit at the head of hi s dick, her hand pumped furiously  as she spread the makeshift lubricant around his already slick member. 

“Hey you!  H ow’s your birthday going? Having fun?” Ginny grinned as she wrapped  Hermione in an intimate hug.

“Not as much fun as you are clearly having!” Hermione giggled .

“Oh we can change that, can’t we  babe?” Ginny said, looking at Hermione but addressing Harry.

“Yes we can” Harry replied before  exhaling  the sweet smelling smoke of Neville’s  weed he had  been holding in .

Ginny leaned in and  kissed Hermione. The brunette parted her lips to allow  her best friend’s wife to gently explore her mouth with her tongue. Pulling out of the kiss , Ginny  pulled Hermione’s top over her head before reaching  around and relieving her of her bra. Hermione giggled and stepped back,  kicking of her boots and shimmying out of her leggings and panties . She kissed Ginny again before joining the trio on the bed.

Ginny had joined Daphne in attending to Harry.  The two witches shared a passionate kiss  with the tip of Harry’s cock pressed in between. Daphne  licked down to the base of his shaft as Ginny took half of his length back in her mouth.  D aphne pulled away, breathing heavily. She wiped off the excess spit from  her face with the back of her hand. Harry smiled down at her and offered her  what was left of the spliff he was smoking. Daphne rolled onto her si de, taking a deep drag as she watched Ginny  bury her face into the boy ’ s crotch, taking his full length all the way. 

“Oh wow! You’ve been practicing!” Hermione  praised, clearly impressed.

Ginny laughed, the tip of Harry’s dick still against her lips.

“You should have seen her last weekend” Harry chimed in “ Dean and Seamus came round , and Ginny ended up practicing on all three of us together! You should  see the photos! ”

Ginny came back up for air after swallowing Harry’s cock again . “ Oh yeah! After they had finished , I was absolutely  _ covered _ in it ! It was everywhere!” she chuckled, gesturing  to her  entire face and chest.

Hermione leaned in closer to Ginny’s face and the red head pointed Harry’s penis at her mouth . Hermione wrapped her hand gently around the offered  cock and dragged it across her tongue.  She filled her mouth with it,  savouring the taste of the other two witches mixed with pre-cum.  She moaned as she remembered  the shape of him from the first  time she had taken him in her mouth. After  slowly moving her mouth up and down his length, she  pushed herself down. A spark of  arousal rose between her legs as  his cock filled her throat .

“ Mmmm , I  wanna try that” Daphne mused at the two examples of deepthroating. She handed the spliff back to Harry as Hermione  passed the dick to her.

Daphne’s cheeks hollowed as she sucked. Her left hand  slid up and down the shaft, her lips  pressed against her finger s . She tucked  some of hair behind her ear, opened her mouth as wide as she could  and pushed her head down . S imultaneously she gripped Harry at the base and pulled  him up, forcing  his cock to the back of her throat.  She  had about an inch left before her body convulsed . She pulled herself of f his cock with a loud gag. She panted as she caught her breath back , a string of saliva connected the  head of Harry’s length to her lips.  Disconnecting the  line of spit with her right hand, Daphne too k him back into her mouth . Her head bobbed up and down three more times be fore she forced herself to try take  h i m all in again.

This time she nearly  did it. She had been a finger’s width  from his pubic bone before she was stopped by another response from her gag reflex. She sat up, coughing and spluttering . Ginny  immediately took over, sliding her lips from his  tip to the base  with ease. After a few seconds of sucking, Ginny sat up  and leant close to Harry. Hermione and Daphne  moved their heads closer together and shared Harry’s cock between them, licking and sucking in unison.

“Are you loving this baby?” Ginny moaned at her husband. 

“ Mmmm , yeah!” he replied.

“ I bet you do ! You love having three little sluts to play with”  her hands had moved to her tits and she was pinching  and tugging her own nipples.

“Baby?” Ginny sighed.

“Yeah?”

“I  wanna watch you fuck Hermione.  It  _ is _ her birthday after all.  Why don’t you give her that big dick of yours?” 

“That, darling wife, is an excellent idea!”  Harry laughed; the sound dripped with lust.

As Harry moved to  get up, Daphne laid a hand on his chest “Uh - uh, I still haven’t finished giving her  _ my _ present yet” the blonde witch purred.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry climbed off the bed and Daphne guided Hermione to take his place. Daphne crawled up Hermione’s body planting kisses all over and then took her in a deep kiss. Their tongues danced on each other as Daphne’s hands roamed and explored the brunette’s body. Daphne finally broke the kiss and began licking and sucking down Hermione’s neck. Harry had  wandlessly summoned a glass of water and was stood by the side of the bed, watching. Ginny was sat on the edge in front of him continuing to suck his dick. Hermione had begun to moan and gasp softly under Daphne’s attention. The blonde had worked her way down to her chest and was gently cupping her pert breasts, squeezing them firmly and guiding her nipples into her mouth. After a few moments of worshipping Hermione’s breasts, Daphne began moving further down. She could feel Hermione’s muscles tense with each kiss she laid on her abdomen. Hermione opened her legs further to accommodate Daphne as she travelled further down her body. Stopping with her mouth just over her clit, Daphne began planting chaste kisses along Hermione’s thighs and mound.

Hermione moa ned loud as Daphne licked from her entrance to her clit. Daphne’s tongue flickered  over the hood of her nub, eliciting an obscene sound from Hermione’s mouth. 

“God you taste good” Daphne breathed , before returning her attention to Hermione’s clit.

The  young Gryffindor could only moan in reply.

Daphne explored the entirety of Hermione’s pussy with her tongue before placing her hands on the back of Hermione’s legs.  Pressing her weight against her legs ; Daphne pushed Hermione’s knees up to her chest , exposing her entire  ass and slick pussy.  The Slytherin placed a kiss on the bar of flesh  separating her two holes.  Daphne hollowed her ch eeks for a split second before opening her mouth. A large amount of saliva had pooled on the witch’s tongue , which was then pasted over Hermione’s asshole.  Hermione’s eyes widened, she gasped at the sensation of  Daphne tonguing her ring.

Hermione had never had her ass played with like this . The night of the Yule Ball at Hogwarts, Hermione was passionately losing her virginity to Viktor Krum in his cabin on his school’s ship . I n their teenage inexperience, Viktor had pulled out of her too far.  When he thrust back in the tip of his cock just penetrated Hermione’s asshole. The sharp pain she felt made her quickly correct his mistake and no one had been near there since.  That pain was exactly the opposite  of what she felt under the expert movements of Daphne’s tongue.  As her breathing became heavier, she felt the tight mus cle of her ass relax. Daphne felt it too, she darted her tongue  into the tiny circle. Hermione gasped as she felt  her hole give way to Daphne. 

Daphne slowly released Hermione’s legs and returned to licking her clit.  The blonde  licked two of her fingers and her little finger,  leaving the ring finger tucked away. Burying her face in Hermione’s pussy, she  gently slid two fingers into her tight snatch . Hermione groaned at the feeling of being filled up whilst  having her clit licked at the same time. The sensation was heightened with nervous anticipation  when Hermione could also feel the tip of Daphne’s  pinkie finger resting against her anus.

The two girls ’ motions had attracted the attention of Ginny and Harry . Ginny slid over and began to lick and squeeze Hermione’s tits , while Harry was perched just next to her head.  Hermione looked  up to see the long familiar shape of Harry’s cock hovering  over her.  Reaching up Hermione began to gently jack his hard  cock before guiding him into her mouth.  Hermione began rocking her head back and forth, f eeling the bulb of his cock head massaging her tongue. When Daphne pushed her little finger into her  ass, Harry’s breath hitched as she moaned around his sensitive shaft.

The witches and wizard worked together to give Hermione the  best orgasm of her life.  Daphne pumping her fingers into both her holes whilst assaulting her clit with her tongue. Ginny attending to the sensitive peaks of Hermione’s breasts .  Whilst Harry fucked her mouth. As her breathing became heavier , Hermione  settled for  using her hand and tongue to  pleasure him.

Daphne angled her fingers and applied more pressure to the smooth area in her pussy  that sent sparks flying through Hermione’s nerves . A dded with the sordid  pressure of a finger plunging in and out of her asshole ,  Hermione was  pushed to the edge .  The combination of  the three people attending to her  pushed her over into an orgasm that sent her vision spinning and her legs shaking.

“ Oh fuck!  _ *gasp*  _ Oh fuck!  _ *gasp* _ Daph ,  I’m gonna cum !  _ *gasp* _ OOOOO H W FUUUUUUCK!”  Hermione wailed as her body contorted with the explosion of pleasure . The brunette’s eyes rolled back as she arched. Daphne  squeaked in amazement as Hermione’s pussy and  anus gripped her fingers so hard , she  couldn’t remove them.  Daphne felt a warmth as Hermione’s pussy flooded with wetness.

Hermione just lay on the bed twitching with the aftershock.  Her legs shook and trembled. Her face was  held in shock, her mouth  was open in a silent ‘O’ as her brain struggled to comprehend what it had just gone through.

When she had finally  recovered enough  to speak, she could only whimper “Holy fuck Daphne! That was incredible!” 

Daphne giggled , licking the  juices off her fingers and wiping her chin. “ Thanks! I’ve had a lot of practice!” she winked.

“I thought you had a boyfriend?” Ginny laughed.

“I do ! It ’ s just…what happens  at  Ginny’s parties , stay s at Ginny’s parties !”  Daphne  giggled. The four friends burst into laughter .


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione lay on the bed, gently stroking Harry’s  erection and enjoying the gentle caresses of Ginny and Daphne as  she recovered from the intense orgasm she had just received. 

After a few moments, when her breathing had  returned to normal and her legs had stopped twitching, she looked up at Harry.

“ Come and fuck me Harry” she purred.

Ginny immediately  chimed in with dirty talk “ Mmm , you want my husband to fuck you?”

Hermione bit her lower lip and  nodded at Ginny, fiery lust in her eyes.

“You’re just a slut for this  big dick, aren’t you?” 

“ Mmm yeah, I  wanna feel it .  I bet it’s the best dick I’ll ever have” Hermione’s eyes flickered as she moaned her response.

“You hear that baby?” Ginny asked Harry.

“She wants your dick, and you’re  gonna give it to her.  I want you to make her cum so hard. You’re  gonna ruin  men for her, you’re  gonna fuck her  like she’s never been fucked before.” Ginny was almost pleadin g; the entire situation was the most erotic thing for Ginny. Whilst she had an incredibly high sex drive and , when drunk, would happily fuck anyone who asked. Ginny Potter loved watching her husband fuck more than anything else in the world.  She was never more in love with the man she married when she was watching him  fuck as many witches as  she could  get i n the ir bed.

When they had sex with each other, it was such a gentle passionate experience.  They made love to each other and worshipped each other, their magics would entangle and it was as close to a spiritual experience as they could imagine.  That’s not to say she had not been driven into the mattress by him  in an almost primal  act of animalistic passion on several occasions. That was usually when they had  other participants, or at least an audience.  For Ginny, the best sex with her husband came after she had watched him fuck at least one other witch first. 

Daphne had slid up to Ginny who was laying just below Hermione’s head, to get the best view of her husband and his best friend ’s intimacy. As Harry  slowly climbed between his oldest friend’s legs, Daphne and Ginny began  exploring each other. Soon Ginny was moaning as Daphne’s fingers penetrated her. The  relative silence of the room was broken with a repetitive  _ shlick _ as Ginny’s fingers found Daphne’s wet core too.

As Daphne and Ginny had their entire attention diverted to getting each other off. It seemed, to Hermione, like it was just her and Harry. She felt butterflies in her stomach as her eyes took in the gorgeous sight before her. Harry was knelt between her legs; well-toned from a career as an  Auror with several familiar scars on his body, as well as some new ones she hadn’t seen before. He was gently stroking himself; she saw the look of pure hunger and desire in his eyes. She absolutely melted under his gaze; she had never realized how much she had wanted to be where she is now; naked under her best friend, willing him to fill her with himself. It wasn’t much of a leap for her to realise she actually loved him. Not that she would ever dream of trying to wrest him from his marriage to Ginny, because she loved her too. But if she could continue to spend nights in bed with Harry and his wife, she would die a happy witch.

Harry  was on all fours with Hermione underneath him.  Her legs were gently clutching his thighs and her hands were draped on his shoulders. Harry leaned in and kissed his best friend deeply.  Hermione dug her fingers into his hair,  opening her mouth to allow him to taste her lips with his tongue.

The pair broke of the kiss and Harry gazed into her  hazel eyes.

“ Hey you” he  smiled, eyes full of adoration for the young witch.

“Hey you!” Hermione  giggled, arching her back. Her hard nipples gently brushed against Harry’s chest, sending a crackle of  pleasure straight between her legs .

“I heard you wanted something?” Harry growled as Hermione planted gentle kisses  on his lips and neck.

“ Mmm h mm . I really want you to fuck me Harry” Hermione whispered back, gently nipping his ear.

“ Hehe, I can definitely do that ! ” Harry replied, gently sliding his hard cock against  the warm slit between her legs.

Hermione  moaned, her eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lower lip at the sensation and anticipation of  the size of Harry across her folds. Harry  lay gentle kisses across the pale skin of Hermione’s  neck , he savoured the flavour of the sweat that coated her body from the intense  orgasm she had received from Daphne and the close proximity of four people in the same bed. Hermione grabbed his head and  ravished him with a kiss, her tongue forcing entry into his mouth which he gladly accepted. Hermione and Harry  were lost in  their passionate kisses until a  squeal from the two girls beside them  brought them back from the clouds.  Ginny  was slowly backing up the bed until she  was sat nearly upright. Daphne was leant over her with a wicked grin on her face as  she  was  pumping th ree fingers into the redhead’s dripping wet  pussy .  Ginny’s face was a picture of pure animal lust , she was gripping Daphne’s hair  and staring into her eyes with a look that  said, ‘Don’t you DARE stop’ .

Hermione gasped at the sight,  a surge of want coursed through her. She felt Harry’s  cock  pulse as he watched his wife. Hermione  reached down between them and wrapped her fingers around his twitching length .  Harry’s attention snapped back to the beautiful girl under him as he felt her fingers guide him to her warmth.  Harry hovered  his tip just inside her wet  folds. H e leant down  and touched his forehead to hers , he gazed into her  wide eyes as he slowly but firmly entered her. Hermione  arched her head back as he fully filled her . “ Oooooh God!” she moaned as his pelvis  made contact with her clit. 

Harry began with a gentle pace. He wanted this to be special,  it was his lover’s birthday after all.  They made love to  each other; their tongues explored each other’s mouths as they  rolled their hips  together . She was his  best and oldest friend and he loved her dearly ,  but there w ere no romantic feelings , just the extremes of platonic love and  sexual desire .  Hermione ’s breathing was heavy and ragged,  she could not get enough of Harry filling her up.  The feel of his body on hers was overwhelming.  They kissed deeply whenever they could spare the breath , Hermione’s hands clutched at his hair. 

“Harry…Faster” she panted at him,  staring deep into  his eyes.

“Yeah?” he replied, his hair clinging to his fore head with sweat.

“Mmhmm, fuck me Harry. I need it” she  gasped; eyes  closed in bliss.

Harry began to  speed up his thrusts . Hermione’s gasps turned into words ; her exhales became _ Oh _ ’s,  _ Fuck _ ’s and  _ Yes _ es. Harry’s gasps and moans became louder too as  he worked hard to keep his exhilarating pace.  Between the vulgar words of pleasure Hermione was s houting, her moans were getting louder too.

“ Oh fuck Harry! Harder! You’re  gonna make me cum!”  Hermione squealed over the rapid  _ slap _ of his hips on her thighs.  Harry leant up to a kneeling position, still maintaining  the pace that only his stamina as a trained  Auror could  produce and hooked her legs over each of  his shoulders. He leant back over, supporting his body on extended arms  so he could p ut his entire weight behind his thrusts. Hermione’s moans grew longer with the  increased force behind  the cock that was buried deep inside her. The pitch of her voice rising and falling in time  with her lover’s thrusts.  Hermione began kneading her breasts and  pinching her nipples as she felt the rising wave of her orgasm building.

“ Fuck Harry, Oh Fuck!  I’m gonna cum ! OOOHH FUUUUUUCK!” Hermione screamed as the  intense wave of pleasure exploded from her  pussy. Her walls clenched so tigh tly she forced Harry’s solid dick out of her . Her orgasm had the undivided attention of  Harry and the two women beside them. At some point , Ginny had included her favourite  red double ended dildo into her and Daphne’s  activities . The two witches were facing each other, laid back as Ginny  moved the thick toy back and  forth into  her and her lover’s pussy.  The two witches’ pace  slowed  as they both were enraptured by the display of ‘The brightest witch of her age’ coming undone.

As her back returned to the bed from the powerful arch, Hermione looked at her best friend. He was far from done with her. Harry held her by the ankles and rolled her to face his wife and their friend. Her lower leg was extended between his legs and her upper leg was tucked up to her chest, exposing her completely. Harry pressed himself inside her once more and bucked his hips once he was fully immersed in her. Hermione’s moans and whimpers were far louder than any she had produced so far, this new position had allowed her to take the last inch of him deep into her. 

“ Oh fuck that’s deep!” she yelped as he began to buck his hips , pushing the entirety of his long dick in to her . As his speed increased,  Hermione began to wail with pleasure. She was reaching for things that  weren’t there, grabbing anything in reach before releasing it to grab something else. “You’re so fucking tight!” Harry panted, between thrusts. The noises coming from the  young brunette had become much deeper , primal sounds that probably  hadn’t been heard from a person since the stone age. The  intensity of the feelings between her legs were on another level to what she had experienced  before.  After a few minutes of this feeling, Hermione realised that  she  wasn’t having a second orgasm, she was still  riding her first.

The display of  pure, animalistic fucking proved too much for Daphne . She added to the incredible sounds coming  from the wizard and his friend’s passion as she came hard .  She lay back, panting for air as Ginny continued to  slam the huge toy into herself. Ginny  saw Harry’s breath quicken and the tell-tale face he made when he was close .

“Baby? Are you  gonna cum?” she  purred.

“I’m close” Harry grunted

“ Mmmm , I  wanna watch you cum baby !” Ginny moaned.

Hermione made sure her intention with Harry’s impending orgasm was clear. She reached back and grabbed the back of his right thigh and hooked her foot behind his left, leaving him no room to pull out. “ Ooooh fuck! Cum inside me Harry! Cum for me!” Hermione groaned. Harry pounded hard for a few more seconds before yelling loud as he erupted inside Hermione’s pussy. Hermione’s entire body shuddered as her orgasm hit. Her eyes rolled back, and she fell silent as her ability to create sounds left her. She could feel Harry filling her deep in her abdomen, his cock twitched as it unloaded load after load.

Harry slumped down behind Hermione and spooned her as they both caught their breath. Hermione planted kisses across his arms as he kissed her neck and shoulders. Hermione whimpered as he pulled out of her, a thick trail of semen followed his cock out of her pussy and down her leg.

“That was so hot!” Daphne purred.

Ginny had slid down and was furiously sucking off  off the thick layer of cum that was coating Harry’s twitching cock. Hermione still had her eyes closed and was breathing hard, it would probably be a few minutes before she would return to reality. 

Daphne sat up on her knees and tapped Harry on his knee “I hope you’ve got enough energy left for me. I  _ need _ that dick!” she growled. 

“I don’t know. I hope so” Harry gasped out between breaths.


	7. Chapter 7

“What about your boyfriend?” Ginny teased.

“Well...he knows we went to school together, but not that we are friends. He is a  _ massive  _ Harpies fan. so...if I can fuck Harry, I’ll let you fuck my boyfriend next time you play near him”

“Where does he live?” Ginny asked, intrigued. 

“Near Edinburgh” Daphne replied.

“Oooh, we have a game in Edinburgh next month!” Ginny looked at Harry with a naughty glint in her eye. Harry nodded “I want pictures!” he chuckled.

“Deal” Ginny squeaked at Daphne.

Daphne  wandlessly summoned her handbag “Ah! I have just the thing!” she announced as she fished out a small green vial. “My boyfriend and I got this from the magic district in Amsterdam last month. It's so good we bought a whole box” she explained, tossing the potion to Harry. “it basically resets your sexual stamina so you can go again immediately” she continued as Harry uncorked the potion and downed it. “It also triples the amount of cum you have!” the blonde giggled. Harry’s eyes grew wide as he swallowed the sickly fluid. 

The potion took effect instantly. Harry’s breathing returned to normal, the sensitivity of his penis vanished, he felt a rush of energy through his body and a warmth settling in his testicles. With a growl, Harry dived on Daphne, pinning her to the bed. Daphne squealed as she was pinned down. She giggled at Harry. Her giggle melted into a moan as their lips and tongues connected in a deep kiss. Daphne laughed playfully as Harry began kissing down her neck. She waited for a moment before flipping him onto his back, taking him by surprise. “Oh, it’s on!” Harry grinned. He sat up in a flash and tried to grab her. Daphne span out of his reach and crawlied back up the bed. Harry grabbed her ankle, causing her to fall onto Hermione, waking the brunette from her snooze.

Hermione was jolted back into the real world by a blonde witch collapsing on her, giggling hysterically. Hermione looked over Daphne’s head and saw Harry pulling her hips up ready to enter her. Hermione wrapped her arms around her blonde friend keeping her head firmly between her tits. Daphne wiggled her ass at Harry “ Mmmm , you caught me! Are you  gonna punish me, big bad  Auror ?” Harry grinned, lining himself up with the Slytherin’s entrance. Daphne gasped as Harry bottomed out deep inside her. Daphne’s pussy was dripping wet, her walls pulsing around the  wizard’s cock. 

Gasps turned into panting as Harry quickly set a rough pace. His thrusts pushing her further up Hermione’s body until the brunette could kiss her. Daphne moaned into Hermione’s mouth as their tongues explored each other. Daphne’s moans grew louder as the intensity of their fucking increased. “Oh my god Harry, your dick feels so good!” the blonde witch sighed, breaking from Hermione’s lips. “Your pussy is so tight and wet!” Harry grunted back. The two friends rutted like animals. Daphne’s screams filled the room as Harry slammed relentlessly into her pussy, bringing her to orgasm  over and over again . 

After Daphne shuddered through her fourth orgasm, Harry began to feel his own release building. Pulling Daphne upright, he held her up with a hand on her throat. “I’m  gonna cum, where do you want it?” he growled into her ear. Daphne looked down at Hermione. A naughty grin lit up her face as she watched the bookworm pleasure herself at the sight of her friends fucking over her. Her eyes were half shut as she rubbed her clit whilst her other hand was fingering her own ass, the middle finger was pumping in and out of her virgin ring. 

“I want you to cum all over Hermione’s face! It  _ is _ her birthday after all!” Daphne decided.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione’s eyes lit up at her friend’s suggestion. The intense pleasure washing over her as she probed her ass agreed with it. “Yes Harry! Cum on me! Cum all over my face!” she groaned, fingering herself harder. Daphne removed herself from Harry’s thick cock and dived down next to Hermione. Ginny leaned in on the opposite side to watch the birthday girl take her husband’s cum. Hermione sat up to get closer to Harry’s dick as he began stroking himself, Daphne had taken over fingering Hermione’s tight ass as she opened her mouth for Harry’s seed. “Cum for me Harry” she moaned, close to her own orgasm “Cum on my face! I  wanna taste it!” 

“OH FUCK!” Harry yelled, as he reached his release. A huge spurt of hot white liquid arced across Hermione’s face, followed by another huge load. Hermione’s eyes were forced shut under the volume of cum covering her face and hair. She kept her mouth open and stuck her tongue out, offering it to be filled with her best friend’s sperm. Harry aimed his cock at her waiting mouth. He pulsed twice more, filling her mouth to the brim, causing most of it to cascade down her chin and cover her tits. Daphne felt Harry’s cum drip all the way down to her hand. She coated her fingers with it and used it as lube to slip two fingers back into Hermione’s ass, causing her to orgasm instantly. Harry still felt as if he still had more in him. He shifted his aim to his wife. Ginny guided him hungrily to her tongue. Harry’s dick pulsed again, a thick load coated Ginny’s tongue. She felt him twitch on her tongue again and a second load of hot cum filled her mouth. Ginny let her husband’s seed pour down her chin and over her chest. Daphne got the last two, slightly smaller loads. She let the first thick rope of cum land on her nose and cheeks before wrapping her lips around Harry’s sensitive member, sucking the last mouthful straight out of his cock and swallowing it. 

The three witches were a sight to behold. They were giggling and breathing heavily, each was covered in huge quantities of cum. They were gently kissing each other and licking patches of cum off each other when Harry had an idea. He reached into the bedside cabinet and took out Ginny’s magical camera. He stood over the three girls “Everyone say ‘ bukakke ’!”. The girls laughed as they shouted “ Bukakke ” and stuck their tongues out at the camera. 

Handing the enchanted image to Hermione, she smiled as she saw herself and her two friends playing up to the camera. They were all showing off the copious amounts of cum that was spattered across their naked  bodies and blowing kisses in the direction of the camera.

“We love you ‘Mione. Happy Birthday”


End file.
